Maniqueista
by Lally Y K
Summary: Duas verdades antagônicas. Eu jogo o lenço. Você desiste. DHr. Winter AS, para Mismi.


_Disclaimer: Não me pertencem. Só faz parte do meu show de ficção._

**_N/A: Para Mismi, Liv linda, minha amiga secreta que eu infelizmente só pude entregar algo agora. Espero que esteja de acordo, ghatz! Se ouvir a música enquanto lê, verá que é mais ou menos aquilo. Eu espero! HAHAHA_**

**_Maniqueísta_**

_Lally Y K_

**_Se um dia eu pudesse manipular suas mentiras, se eu pudesse ouvir suas verdades e acreditar, realmente, no que você me falou. Se eu conseguisse engolir meu orgulho e simplesmente deixar ir toda essa bagagem entre nós. Se eu apenas fosse capaz de lutar contra tudo e contra todos..._**

**_O que me conforta é que ambos somos inábeis de lutar._**

_Um dia no café..._

"Sabe..." ele fez traços delicados no ar com a varinha. "Todo mundo tem um interesse em alguma coisa."

"Você tem uma mente muito deturpada."

"E você é muito ingênua," ele retrucou. "Todos temos interesse em alguma coisa. Em dinheiro, em poder, em vantagem. Até mesmo o afeto que tanto se orgulha de ter com as pessoas que você _ama_ – entre aspas – é pelo seu interesse no bem estar da sua... hum... alma?"

"Que filosófico."

_Um dia no parque..._

"Eu estava enganado sobre os interesses."

"Entretenha-me."

"Você tem interesse em muito mais do que o normal. Você é hipócrita e dissimulada."

"E você tem tanta moral para falar de mim..."

"Pelo menos não vejo negação."

"Sabe, também pensei sobre o interesse. Pode ser que em alguns pontos você esteja certo, mas não é no todo. Senão, vejamos."

Ele sorriu. Veremos.

_Um dia embaixo de uma árvore no cemitério..._

"Você ainda sente falta dele?"

"É óbvio. Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?"

"Fico pensando até que ponto ia seu interesse."

Estava chovendo. Fazia um ano.

"Casa, família, cuidado, amor, filhos."

"Estabilidade, medo do novo, medo de perder controle..."

"Não acha muito pretensioso da sua parte achar que me conhece tão bem assim?"

"Não, não acho," dessa vez, ele sorriu para uma gota que desceu pelo seu nariz, contornou seu lábio superior pela direita e morreu na cova do seu sorriso. "Pretensão é achar que sabe. É burrice. É mera expectativa. E eu te conheço muito bem, muito bem _assim_."

_Um dia no Caldeirão Furado..._

"Nunca vi você beber."

"É porque se perde o controle com a bebida."

"Típico."

"Típico maniqueísta."

"Não posso negar."

"Como é possuir duas verdades?"

"É não ter nenhuma delas."

Tom passou. "Mais uma?"

"Mais uma."

E nenhuma verdade.

--x--

_Eu tinha treze, catorze anos. Chorava em algum canto porque Ron não achava que alguém fosse me convidar para o Baile que aconteceu no quarto ano. Na verdade, hoje penso com clareza, eu chorava também porque fui sua última opção. Era óbvio que eu nunca iria convidá-lo, não é assim que as coisas acontecem! Mas sinceramente esperava que ele fosse me convidar sem que parecesse ter que matar um trasgo ou domar algum dragão de Charlie para isso._

_De repente, fora de qualquer contexto, um lenço branco com iniciais bordadas daquele jeito clichê, brega e antigo, caiu aos meus pés. Levantei os olhos e imaginei em alguns milésimos de segundo enquanto encarava os orbes cinzas de Draco Malfoy o quão idiota eu estava, com o rosto inchado, mal podendo enxergá-lo através das lágrimas que borravam a minha visão. Eu não me senti embaraçada como a maior parte das meninas fazia quando olhava para ele. Simplesmente, fiquei incomodada, porque parecia que ele me estudava por detrás de seu olhar de desdém._

_E, com a mesma rapidez que veio, foi embora. O seu lenço ficou olhando para mim por um bom tempo. As iniciais se entremeavam em uma tipografia clássica. _

_Engraçado, não me lembro de ter chorado por ter sido rejeitada depois daquele dia._

--x--

_Ela estava sozinha na livraria. É lógico que estava, todo mundo estava na loja de artigos de Quadribol. Eu também estava lá. Mas às vezes, somos colocados fora da rota. E não sei que diabos eu fazia lá, mas meus pés me guiaram para dentro. Olhei em volta, estava quase vazio. A neve acumulava na sola do calçado e derretia pela calefação do ambiente. _

_Sentava diante da lareira com dois volumes no colo. O chão, coberto por um tapete puído cheio de símbolos inteligíveis, servia de assento. Não soube quanto tempo fiquei lá ao lado dela. Não pareceu muito tempo, e ainda assim, o mundo tinha girado algumas vezes para que eu processasse. _

_Meu rosto queimava com o efeito do vento gelado, do calor incômodo da livraria, do temor daquela situação. Olhei de soslaio para seu casaco marrom, para os cabelos desajeitados em um coque, para o rosto que me causava ira tremenda só de lembrar. Só de lembrar._

_Depois, voltei a olher para o fogo. E fiquei pensando que as chamas pareciam crepitar com ela. O ambiente ficou um pouco mais gelado. Eu não me importava, estava acostumado ao frio. E na minha perna, o lenço estava quente._

_Ao guardá-lo no bolso, veio cheiro de lavanda._

_Engraçado, sou alérgico a flores._

--x--

_Na noite em que Dumbledore foi morto, eu senti o mundo cair aos meus pés. Harry fora de si, Ron deprimido. Era como se os laços entre nós tivessem afrouxados, e fôssemos puxados para a nossa própria dor. _

_Soube naquele momento que eu teria que ser forte por eles dois. Mas no fim das contas, eles quem acabaram me suportando. Não tenho vergonha em dizer que o maior medo que eu tinha foi o que mais deixei transparecer durante aquela época: o de ser fraca. Eu não fui fisicamente incapaz, simplesmente, estava cansada, exasperada, desesperada._

_E uma das lições da guerra é não se perder no seu desespero. E eu me perdi._

_Ron estava lá, algumas vezes, para me apoiar. Confesso que sinto certo alívio por ele ter podido fazer isso por mim, já que no futuro tive a oportunidade de retribuir na mesma situação de vida ou morte. Nada na vida vai sem ter seu preço. A duras penas, todos nós aprendemos essa lição._

_--x--_

_Uma das piores experiências por qual passei foi fraquejar diante de todos quando precisei matar Dumbledore. Eu tomei a consciência de que a pressão não era algo que eu poderia lidar com tanta facilidade quanto esperava. Estava a beira de um colapso, e qualquer idiota com um pouco de percepção poderia ver o desespero estampado no meu rosto._

_Lembro que naquela noite, meu pai não disse nada. Minha mãe mandou que os elfos servissem sopa no meu quarto e disse-me que seria uma das últimas refeições tranqüilas que eu teria nos próximos tempos. Era verdade. _

_Narcissa sempre foi uma mulher sábia. Não davam crédito ao seu cérebro, sua beleza e sua classe propiciavam o suficiente para que cuidassem dela. Só sua inteligência nos manteve vivos quando falhei. Devo muito a ela. _

_Sempre soube que Snape era duas caras. Não me convinha falar para ninguém, nem era da minha conta. Não pensava a respeito, na verdade. São detalhes sutis que se deixam escapar na rotina mas que, isoladamente, fazem todo o sentido. Quase tem minha admiração matar seu próprio mestre em nome de lealdade a ele próprio._

_Quando fiz vinte anos, fui julgado em Wizengamot pelos crimes que cometi durante o período de comando de Voldemort. Aos vinte e um, fui liberado de Azkaban e teria minha vida monitorada pelo resto da vida a fim de evitar minhas tendências para o lado negro, ou qualquer coisa assim que o Ministro disse ao prolatar a sentença._

_Procurei esquecer a vergonha de ter o nome da minha família estampado nos jornais, porque é só levantar a manga do meu braço direito que consigo ver todo o filme novamente. E depois de um tempo, fiquei bom em apagar minhas próprias memórias, de modo a não me preocupar com isso._

_Mas no dia em que fui preso, Hermione Granger estava sentada junto com Weasley em um dos bancos. Através das correntes e das barras de ferro, seu olhar acompanhava meu desalinho. Lembrei de quando ela era apenas uma garotinha feia que chorava porque o idiota do cara que ela gostava não a convidou para o baile._

_Acenei brevemente com a cabeça para ela quando me levavam para a prisão. _

_'Bastardo maldito,' ouvi Weaselbee dizer._

_Eu apaguei o rosto dele também._

--x--

"Oi."

Draco olhou para cima e estreitou os olhos para apenas constatar que Hermione Granger estava na sua frente lhe cumprimentando. Talvez duas outras cabeças estivessem escondidas no seu ninho de cabelos e ele tivesse passado da cota de firewiskey da noite.

"É falta de educação não responder quando te cumprimentam."

"Claro, que falha a minha," ele retrucou com um meio sorriso antes de matar o resto do copo em um só gole. "Olá minha querida amiga Granger."

"Eu sabia que isso era um erro..." ela falava sozinha mexendo os dedos nervosamente.

"Que seja."

Ele endireitou-se no banco e ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Os dois, após pedirem suas respectivas bebidas, ficaram em silêncio. Era tarde da noite, estava chovendo e o ambiente estava curiosamente vazio. Mas, diferentemente do dia da livraria, o local era muito frio pelas frestas pouco calorosas das paredes de madeira.

"Sabe, grávidas não deviam ingerir bebida alcóolica."

Ele virou ligeiramente o rosto para Granger, que virava de uma vez um coquetel que Draco não teria coragem de experimentar depois das suas próprias doses.

"Eu surtei, sabe?" ela continuou, sem se preocupar se era ou não ouvida. "Casar era meio que esperado, sou nova mas fazer o que? Os Weasley são tão apressados..." ela sorriu, olhando brevemente para a aliança na mão esquerda e depois suspirou. "Mas um filho? Ron ficou tão feliz. Eu não sabia o que fazer."

Draco optou por permanecer em silêncio. Aprendera a duras penas que nem sempre devia dizer o que lhe passava pela cabeça. Não era mais um garoto com dois acéfalos de guarda-costas; era um homem, e apesar de não gostar nem um pouco do marido dela, sentia quase uma empatia, uma pena talvez. Má escolha, ele diria. Talvez falta de opção, a irmã dele pegou o Eleito. Ela não foi Eleita. Que pena.

"Eu não sei cuidar de mim mesma, não aprendi a cuidar bem de uma casa, preciso estudar para ter uma profissão... É triste não amar tanto essa criança quanto o pai ama. É triste decepcionar quem você ama."

Ele podia entender disso.

"Você quer que eu tenha pena de você?"

Ela finalmente o olhou, como se pudesse enxergá-lo pela primeira vez. Como se o seu rosto não fosse mais tão fino, como se as olheiras fizessem seus olhos mais penetrantes, como se o tempo tivesse dado literais porradas em sua feição enquanto ela se sentia uma garotinha de dezesseis anos que não sabia o que querer ou esperar da vida.

"Perdão?"

"Granger, veja bem, eu não sou seu amigo. Poderia falar que nem gosto de você, mas, na verdade, eu não sinto nada por você. Então para mim, nada e você_ é a mesma coisa_."

"Como você ous-"

" Você escolheu se casar com um idiota que tem uma família que procria loucamente, ilusão sua achar que seria diferente no seu caso. Você arcou com conseqüências que não queria porque é hipócrita demais para assumir quem você é, precisa se fazer de boazinha e de perfeita inteligente com soluções prontas para tudo," ele tomou mais um gole e continuou. "E agora está fazendo auto-lamentação de como a vida que você escolheu é injusta porque as coisas não saíram do jeito que você planejou manipular."

"Você nem me conhece para falar algo assim!" Ela bateu as mãos na mesa e colocou-se de pé. "É muito fácil falar quando sempre se pode escolher, não é Malfoy? Só que vou te dizer algo do mundo real: as pessoas não pagam por aceitação." Ela elevou o indicador e colocou a outra mão na cintura. "É fácil apontar no nariz dos outros e se fazer de superior quando na verdade quem amarga auto-lamentação é você! Você é patético, hipócrita e eu _odeio_ você!"

"Engraçado, Granger, eu não preciso procurar pessoas para me lamentar."

--x--

"Obrigada."

Enxugou as lágrimas no lenço e respirou fundo.

"Quanto tempo?"

"É cedo ainda para dizer."

"Você está com medo?"

"Sim."

Ele assentiu.

--x--

"Eu não entendo como consegue, Hermione."

"Nem eu, na verdade." Ela tomou mais um gole do chá.

"Não dá para acreditar que sejam amigos."

"Não somos," ela riu. "Somos pessoas amarguradas que se atraem. Maniqueístas."

"Não pode haver duas verdades tão diferentes."

"Elas existem, Ginny. Elas existem."

--x--

"Quando se casa?"

"Logo, Astoria está grávida."

"E como isso é?"

"O que?"

"Ser pai."

"Não sei."

"É como se você se sentisse responsável em cuidar de si mesmo, agora que tem que educar sua criança?"

Ele assentiu de novo.

"É complicado."

"E como está lidando?"

"Do jeito que posso."

"E ele?" Ron não tinha nome.

"Alheio. Maravilhado. Extasiado."

--x--

**_Obrigada pelo lenço._**

_Continuo sendo alérgico a lavanda. _

_Mas recebi o pacote por uma coruja velha e desajeitada, no dia que a primeira filha de Ronald Waesley e Hermione Granger nasceu._

_Pouco tempo depois, Scorpius nasceu._

--x--

"E qual seu interesse?"

"É uma escolha óbvia, neutra, socialmente tranquila."

"Tiraram fotos dele e publicaram no-"

"Pois é," ele cortou, irritado. "E como vão as coisas?"

"Bem, eu acho. Harry adora o sobrinho, Ginny é daquele jeito." Ela não falou sobre Ron, nem ele perguntou.

"E quando terão outro?"

Hermione deu de ombros e tomou outro gole de café. Olhinhos azul-escuros observavam tudo do carrinho de bebê.

--x--

"Por que eu, entre todas as pessoas do mundo?"

"Era óbvio. Eu não quero alguém que diga que tudo vai ficar bem, me dê tapinhas no ombro e sirva chá, porque esquecerá dos meus problemas tão logo eu comente quão bons os biscoitos estão."

"E quem te garante que eu não esqueço?"

"Eu sei que não," ela sorriu. "Você pode não admitir, mas eu também conheço você."

"E o que te faz ter tanta certeza?"

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

Naquela noite, vomitou o chá e os biscoitos da confeitaria.

Hermione Granger-Weasley estava grávida novamente.

--x--

"Por que tem se encontrado com ele se não têm um caso? Ele é nosso inimigo, Hermione! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? O jornal inteiro está falando que _Draco Malfoy_ está tendo um caso com a _minha_ mulher!"

"Você está sendo absurdo e eu não vou falar com você a respeito."

"Se não diz é porque está me enganando e..."

"Pare!" Ela gritou e logo em seguida colocou uma das mãos no ventre. "Eu não acredito que de todas as pessoas do mundo vai desconfiar justo _dele_!"

"O jornal está..."

"E _eu_ Ron, você está ouvindo o que eu tenho a dizer?" Lágrimas rolaram no seu rosto e depois Hermione se trancou no banheiro.

O lenço estava no seu bolso, tinha ficado resfriada e ele a emprestara novamente. Sua barriga doía ainda mais. As lágrimas se substituíram por sangue que, lentamente, escorreu pelas pernas de Hermione.

Imersa na dor, não se deu conta de que sofria um aborto.

Ron Weasley entrou no banheiro duas horas depois, encontrando a esposa desacordada no chão manchado de sangue.

A partir disto, _O profeta diário_ foi proibido de entrar em sua casa.

--x--

"Você sabe que é mentira, Astoria."

"Vocês nutrem uma amizade incomum, Draco. Estou apenas perguntando." Os olhos verdes o estudaram por alguns momentos e depois baixou os olhos para as unhas benfeitas.

"Não somos amigos."

"Claro que não," ela sorriu do mesmo jeito que viu muitas vezes em Slytherin. Aquele repuxar de lábios para o lado, sarcástico, seco e irritante. "Onde está o lenço que Narcissa lhe deu?"

"Eu lhe dei porque estava resfriada."

Astoria assentiu novamente e levantou-se. Passou as costas da mão no rosto sério do marido e começou a subir as escadas.

"Volta tarde hoje?"

Draco amassou o papel entre os dedos com força, até que as juntas ficassem brancas.

"Sim, recebi um recado."

--x--

"Horário de visitas acabou."

Ron acariciou mais uma vez o rosto pálido da esposa e os olhos tristes lhe diziam que sentia muito. Não era sua culpa, a taxa hormonal não permitiria que a gravidez fosse adiante por mais do que duas semanas. Entretanto, sentia-se culpado por tudo.

"Vou trazer Rose para vê-la amanhã."

Ela sorriu fracamente entre os lábios rachados e aceitou o beijo triste e os olhos molhados sem chorar junto.

"Até amanhã, querido."

--x--

O som de passos no corredor a despertaram, apesar dos sedativos intravenosos do soro para que dormisse. O rosto pálido no escuro quase podia ter luz própria, e seus olhos cinzas captaram todas as nuances da sua tristeza.

Ele deslizou dois dedos pelo seu rosto e afastou as lágrimas que desceram. Apenas uma vez.

"Sujei seu lenço."

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e puxou o banquinho para sentar-se ao seu lado. Ao contrário de todas as pessoas que passaram pelo seu quarto, trazendo flores hipócritas e vazias ou mesmo se preocupando genuinamente, Malfoy não lhe perguntou como estava.

Era uma pergunta estúpida e desnecessária. Tinha perdido um filho. Era óbvio que não estava bem no momento, mas ficaria eventualmente.

"Você é uma hipócrita."

"Por que?"

"Não vai brigar e falar que não te conheço?"

Ela não respondeu.

"Porque você diz que odeia auto-lamentação e permite que te tragam flores como se estivesse em um funeral."

"Bem, estou de luto, o que seria meu filho morreu, Malfoy."

"E você vai se enterrar junto com o sangue que foi no ralo?"

"Eu bem que gostaria," ela sentiu os olhos encherem d'água e o bolo apertar sua garganta. "E também adoraria que você morresse junto."

"A vida não é como nós queremos, Granger."

Ela soluçou um pouco e, eventualmente, cansou de chorar e de lutar contra o sedativo.

"Você deve seguir em frente."

"Que psicologia reversa mais estúpida."

"Você não procura me ouvir porque digo o que você quer, e sim porque digo o que precisa."

Ela dormiu.

E quem cala consente. Ela nunca discordou daquilo.

--x--

"Olá, estranho."

Draco assentiu e voltou a tomar seu café.

"Não está de bom humor?"

"Não, não estou."

"Astoria, Scorpius?"

"Lucius."

Ela quem ficou em silêncio. Passou a mão na barriga de seis meses com o ar sonhador e pediu para si um capuccino descafeinado.

"Estive ausente. Recebi suas duas corujas, mas tenho andado ocupada."

"Deu para notar." Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para a óbvia gravidez e Herrmione não conseguiu deixar de corar.

--x--

**_Sabe, não sabia como presenteá-lo. Quero apenas agradecer por sempre estar ao meu lado. Não literalmente. Não somos amigos, já deixou isso bem claro para mim. E também não quero sua amizade._**

**_Acho que é prático dizer que espero que tenha um Feliz Natal com sua família. Hugo nasceu saudável, estamos todos muito contentes com sua presença._**

**_Sinceramente._**

**_Hermione G. Weasley_**

--x--

**_Não esperava que papai noel fosse me mandar presentes, Granger. Aproveite com sua família também. _**

**_Fique bem._**

--x--

"Como vou seguir em frente desta vez?" ela olhou para ele e finalmente, com os dois sozinhos no cemitério, permitiu-se fraquejar. Seus joelhos tremeram até tocar a terra fofa e úmida pela garoa. O cheiro das flores a fazia sentir-se enjoada, mas sentia que se ficasse ali, apenas naquele lugar, poderia encontrar paz.

"Do mesmo jeito que da outra."

"Ele não era apenas sangue no banheiro, Draco."

Era a primeira vez que falava seu nome. De maneira baixa, como se fosse proibido, como se doesse pronunciar. Engoliu seco e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, não porque se importava com quem tinha sido enterrado. Simplesmente, achou que devia fazê-lo.

"Você não tem o direito de surtar. Quando era solteira podia, quando se casou pôde. Agora, você é uma mulher, tem dois filhos para educar e uma vida para continuar. Goste ou desgoste, ele está morto. Nada vai trazê-lo de volta, nem que chore o dia todo ou deseje que ele esteja ao seu lado."

"Eu odeio você," ela lhe deu um soco no peito, e outro, e outro. E no quinto ou sexto, Draco segurou-lhe os punhos. "Por que não me diz que tudo vai ficar bem? Por que não me dá tapinhas e flores e finge que se importa?"

"Porque não vai ficar tudo bem agora, porque eu sou alérgico a flores e porque só sendo sincero posso demonstrar que não finjo."

E pela primeira vez, depois de tantos anos que se conheciam, Hermione chorou no ombro de Draco.

--x--

"Ela chorou."

"E daí?"

"Não sei," ele deu ombros e alisou os cabelos lisos e loiros de Astoria. "Foi estranho."

"Imagino. Você a abraçou?"

"Sim."

"E como se sente?"

"Eu não sei."

"Sabe, ela está acostumada a precisar de você. E ela sabe disso," Astoria virou-se nos lençóis até encará-lo nos olhos. "Você quem não admite que precisa dela."

"Por que precisaria?"

"Porque você não consegue se afastar mesmo que briguem. Porque vai atrás se ela não vêm até você. Porque só se esquece do seu problema quando precisa ajudá-la no problema dela."

"Virei psicólogo?"

"Não, Draco," Astoria lhe ofereceu um sorriso muito enigmático e beijou-lhe os lábios antes de deitar a cabeça em seu peito. "Não."

--x--

"Oi."

Ela assentiu e virou o rosto para frente.

"Que houve, Granger?"

"Não quero falar com você."

"Okay."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio no bar.

"Como vão?"

"Bem." Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça até o balcão.

"Então?"

"Já disse, não quero falar com você."

Ele deu ombros e saiu. Antes, olhou para trás. Ela continuava abaixada no balcão.

--x--

"Não tenho certeza se vou continuar com Astoria."

"Por que?"

"Porque não me interessa mais ficar com ela."

"Ah sim, sua grande teoria dos interesses das pessoas."

"É uma verdade."

"Já notou que suas verdades não são absolutas?"

"Sim, por isso mesmo tento convencer o máximo de pessoas que posso que elas são."

Ela riu e sentou no banco do parque.

"E por que ela não te interessa? Ela é linda, inteligente, perfeita."

"Acho que não gosto de perfeitos."

"Estranho, sempre te vi como um perfeccionista," Ela deu ombros e esticou as pernas. "Notícias de Scorpius?"

"Aprontando com o filho de Potter. Que desgosto." Ele fez uma careta infantil e respirou fundo. Hermione limitou-se a rir baixinho.

"Fico pensando porque foi me procurar naquele dia no bar."

Ela não respondeu. O lago estava bonito no outono, com folhas amarelas que caíam das árvores.

"Faziam poucas semanas que eu tinha saído da prisão. Eu estava assustado, todos em cima de mim fazendo uma pressão absurda porque era um Death Eater convicto e todos os meus atos estariam e ainda são vigiados pelo Ministério. Eu precisava fugir, era mais hipócrita do que sou hoje, porque pregava que fugir era para fracos, só que eu era o mais fraco deles."

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso de empatia e esfregou as mãos uma na outra.

"Não estou acostumado a ser apoio de ninguém."

"Não te procurei porque precisava de um apoio, eu já tinha marido e amigos para me apoiar. Eu precisava de alguém que me tirasse desse porto seguro, que me desse um real tapa na cara e não creio que haja alguém tão bom nisso quanto você." ela deu ombros.

"E como sabia que eu seria essa pessoa, Hermione?"

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso e afagou de leve sua mão antes de levantar.

"Porque você já tinha me dado um lenço uma vez."

"E por isso foi me ver no dia do julgamento?"

Ela não respondeu. Continuou a andar pelo parque até que sumiu entre as árvores.

E um milhão de perguntas sem resposta ficou na cabeça de Draco Malfoy.

A verdade pode doer. E quando elas são duas, e essas duas não combinam, a coisa se complica ainda mais.

--x--

"Eu estou apaixonada por ele."

"Diga algo novo."

"E como não me fala algo assim?"

"Ora, há coisas que nós devemos descobrir sozinhos."

--x--

"Eu sinto muito, Astoria."

"Não sente não."

"Sinto, realmente sinto."

Ela meneou com a cabeça. Os lábios dos dois se uniram em um beijo triste e deste virou um abraço.

"Eu te amo. Eu realmente te amo."

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo Draco," Os olhos dele pareciam perdidos ao tentar entender o que ela dizia. "Você só não me ama do jeito que eu preciso. Você não tem culpa disto, simplesmente acontece. Mas não pode dizer que sente muito por estar acabando com o casamento, porque não sente. Nem eu sinto."

"Então...?"

"Eu sou feliz que tenha podido enxergar finalmente."

"É isso?"

"Sim, é isso. Pare de ser covarde."

Ele assentiu. Ela afagou seu rosto novamente.

"Jantamos na quinta-feira, certo?"

Ele assentiu de novo. Não conseguia falar.

Ela desaparatou. Ele também.

--x--

Saiu de sua lareira enquanto ela tomava o chá.

Quase pulou de susto ao ver o loiro transtornado procurar em seu olhar o que ele estava fazendo ali.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não sei."

Ele deixou-se cair no sofá. A sala estava escura, exceto pelo crepitar das chamas. Quase sentiu-se sentado naquele maldito carpete da livraria de Hogsmead, em que o lenço com cheiro de lavanda o perseguia desde que tinha 14, 15 anos.

Ela serviu-lhe chá e ambos compartilharam o silêncio. O dia amanheceu e o chá ficou frio. Hermione levantou somente quando ele encostou-se em seu ombro, exausto e adormecido.

"Isso não muda nada," disse para si mesma ao acomodá-lo com uma almofada na cabeça e uma manta quente. Sentou-se no chão da sala com seu próprio cobertor enrolado nas pernas e novamente, chorou.

Aquilo não mudava nada.

--x--

_Eu não vi Hermione por quase dois anos depois daquele dia. _

_Era covarde, precisava entender porque tinha ido lá._

_Veja bem, parece tudo muito óbvio, mas havia tensão demais, história demais entre nós dois que precisava ser digerida. Considerei todos os lados e me vi diante de um leque de verdades na minha vida que eram completamente incompatíveis. Desejei mentir para ela, dizer que não precisava dela, que estar lá, naquele dia, depois de Astoria ter ido embora não mudaria nada. Aquilo não mudava nada._

_E isso não muda nada, eu me disse repetidas vezes._

_E finalmente me convenci que realmente, não mudaria mais coisa alguma. Já tinha mudado. _

_Eu precisava dela. Eu era um fraco, um hipócrita, um covarde._

_E eu precisa dela._

_Dela._

--x--

_Nesse meio tempo, procurei retomar todos os elos que minha vida tinha perdido quando Ron morreu. Até hoje, não entendo como um homem saudável e atlético morre de parada cardíaca. São mistérios da vida que na maior parte das vezes somos incapazes de entender._

_Draco estava certo sobre algo: eu tinha interesse nele quando me aproximei. Sabia que ele seria a única pessoa que me daria o grau de honestidade e até mesmo aspereza que eu procurava._

_Mas não planejei precisar dele._

_Não planejei me apaixonar por ele._

_Não vi que ele estava lá em tantos momentos da minha vida, nos quais as pessoas me encorajavam a seguir em frente, mas não me diziam como. E ele me disse._

_Eu sinto muito sua falta. E sei que se afastou porque sente o mesmo._

_Eu aprendi a ler seus silêncios e as poucas palavras que dizia sobre si mesmo. Sabia que a prisão tinha devastado seu psicológico, que tinha sérios problemas com seu pai, que admirava profundamente sua mãe e tinha um imenso respeito e carinho pela ex-esposa._

_Acho que eles ainda se vêem como amigos, de vez em quando os vejo almoçando em algum restaurante qualquer. _

_Sumi da vida dele como ele sumiu da minha, porque eu preciso não precisar dele como ele precisa não precisar de mim._

_São duas mentiras._

--x--

**_Podemos lutar contra quem somos, podemos fingir que não vimos acontecer. Podemos até mesmo ignorar os sinais do elo estranho que nos une. Mas nos precisamos tanto quanto negamos, maniqueístas de nossa realidade doentia._**

**_Porque sabe que precisa de mim. E sei que preciso de você._**

--x--

"Oi."

"Oi."

Ele estava sentado em sua poltrona e a lareira estava atrás deles. A bolsa a tiracolo, os olhos cansados com pequenas rugas que denunciavam que o tempo não estava estático à resistência dos dois.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu preciso de você."

"Não precisa. Precisa de uma pessoa que seja brutalmente honesta e que não te bajule. Avise aos seus amigos," ele baixou os olhos para a leitura. Hermione aproximou-se, jogou o livro no chão e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

"Pare de ser infantil."

"Perdão, não joguei seu livro do outro lado da sala enquanto você lia." Ele retrucou irritado e levantou-se, procurando ficar de costas. Era mais fácil se não a encarasse.

"Você pode fugir, mas não pode mentir para si mesmo, Malfoy. Precisa de mim também."

"Por isso penso em reatar com Astoria?"

"Mentiroso, hipócrita," Hermione riu, e deixou o lenço sobre a mesa. "Isso não muda nada."

Sumiu na lareira. E Draco jogou o lenço no fogo.

--x--

"Para onde está indo?" ele olhou as diversas caixas e móveis desmontados.

"Mudando." Ela deu de ombros e voltou a dobrar as roupas e colocá-las dentro da mala.

"Por que?"

"Você tem alguma coisa com a minha vida? Até onde eu lembro, não. Como vai o casamento, antes que eu me esqueça?"

"Bem, divorciado."

"Ah, bom para você."

Ele ficou com raiva e desaparatou.

--x--

Encontrou-a no mesmo bar em que, vinte anos antes, ela bebia porque descobrira que estava grávida do primeiro filho. No mesmo local em que curtia sua auto-flagelação por ter amargado um ano de sua vida na cadeira. No mesmo balcão em que descobriu que amava Hermione Granger desde quando descobriu que havia mais por detrás daqueles malditos olhos perspicazes.

Ela tomava a mesma bebida, mas sem a mesma avidez da juventude. Sorriu irônica ao ver a pessoa que se aproximava e virou o corpo para fitá-lo completamente.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Eu menti."

"Quando?"

"Sempre."

"Por que?"  
"Porque também tive medo."

"Acho que isso faz dois medrosos na mesa." Sorveu mais um gole demorado.

"Porque preciso de você."

"Não, não precisa."

"Preciso."

"Isso não muda nada."

"Muda sim."

"O que?"

"Tudo."

"Eu também preciso de você."

--x--

Saíram do bar para jantar.

--x--

"E eu lhe disse que precisava dela."

"E ela?"

"Disse que também precisava de mim."

"E...?"

"E o que?"

"Nada romântico, beijos, abraços?"

"Não." Ele girou os olhos e pediu pudim de sobremesa para os dois.

"Então estão juntos?"

"Não."

"Disse que a ama?"

"Não."

"Então?"

Ele apenas sorriu.

--x--

"Eu sabia que iria te encontrar aqui."

Ele não disse nada, apenas permitiu-se ficar ao lado dela. O trem da plataforma 9 ¾ há muito tinha partido e demoraria que voltasse com os alunos.

"Por que?"

"Você é incrivelmente previsível," ela se aproximou um pouco mais até que os braços tocassem. "Sabe, demorei para entender."

"Tudo bem, eu também demorei."

**_E no final somos autores das nossas verdades e mentiras. Não sei quando vai aprender ler qual é qual, mas estamos dispostos não é mesmo?_**

**_Quem desiste, joga o lenço no final._**

Fim

**N/A: Pois é, estou voltando devagar aos fanfics. Essa fanfic saiu super rápido porque tive o estopim da música. Alguém notou que não quis colocar nem um beijinho? Estou sentindo falta, mas não consegui encaixar haha... **

**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.**


End file.
